Illusions
by ghostkidc
Summary: AU: What if Clockwork didn't help Danny save his family. He had to live with Vlad and starts seeing Dan Phantom appear and try to force him to become full ghost. After a while of struggling Danny might have to chose to either die or become what he fears.
1. Chapter 1

Danny knocked on the door to Vlad's house.

"One minute." He heard Vlad shout from probably the basement.

"I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to save my family. Now I'm stuck to living with Vlad." Danny said talking to himself sadly. Vlad opened the door.

"Daniel? What do you want?" Vlad asked eyeing his suitcases.

"..." Danny's voice trailed off. He already thought that he wouldn't be able to tell him about his family's death so he gave him a newspaper clipping of the accident. Vlad read it silently to himself.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy. Of course my home is always welcomed to you." Vlad said. Danny picked up his suitcases and went inside.

"You can have any room in the castle you like. I surgest upstairs where there's king size's beds, and don't worry about the suitcase. I'll get a butler to do it for you." Vlad said as kindly as he could.

Danny started heading for the stairs, but Vlad could have swore he heard Danny say thank you right before he did.

"Your welcome, little badger." Vlad said going in the kitchen.

Danny went across the hall, and went inside the first door he saw. "Good enough." Danny said laying on the bed.

_Even though my family and friends died I feel like I'm the one who's gone. _Danny thought. _If only I was able to keep just enough of my energy to go ghost. I could have saved them. I feel horrible inside, and now I'm living with my arch enemy who right about now is calling me his son. I don't see how life could possibly get worse._

A butler came in with all of Danny's suitcases. "Master Daniel, the master has told me that supper will be ready at 6:00 sharp." The butler said.

"Okay thanks umm..."

"Mr. Robert." He said leaving.

Danny went to his suitcase to unpack. Inside was some clothes that he had gotten quickly and a toothbrush. At the bottem was a picture of him and his family and his friends. He remembered taking the picture a long time ago, back when things were better. He lied it next to the bed on a small shelf.

"Perfect." Danny said. He looked at his watch supper was going to be done in about 30 minutes. "I guess there's nonething to do except rest." He hadn't went to sleep since the accident. Danny went back to the bad and drifted quickly to sleep.

_I don't get it. I finally got Daniel to stay with me, but he's so sad. I myself didn't want Maddie to leave either, but I could still live happily without Jack. _Vlad thought. _May be he'll get over it in time. It probably took him a lot of guts coming here too. I know that I haven't done the best way to get Daniel to like me. I even tried cloning and once killing him. _

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask him what he wanted to eat." Vlad went upstairs and found Danny's room. He went inside to find him sleeping.

"I guess the only way for him to shake off the pain is if he sleeps." Vlad said closing the door quietly.

Danny woke up sleepily yawning. He looked at his watch it was 7:30. "Great now I just missed supper." Danny muttered.

Then he noticed a plate of food with a note attached to it. " Hope you like mac and cheese, green beans, and roast beef, Sincerely Vlad."

"For a second I thought that I wasn't going to have anyhting to eat untill morning." Danny grabbed the plate of food and started eating. He had forgot that he hadn't had anything to eat all day. In about to minutes the food was gone.

"I haven't really felt like doing much of anything today." Danny muttered. "I wonder what's on T.V?" Danny got the remote and turned the T.V on.

"Where has Danny Phantom gone?" A newscaster said. "The last time anyone saw him was when he was as someone described him battleing a ghostly like figure that looked exactly like him except an adult."

They showed a picture of Danny battleing Dan.

"Of course that's all the news is going to be talking about." Danny said miserebly changing the channel.

"In other related news the heroic Maddie and Jack Fenton died over another ghost doings." A newscaster said.

Danny turned the T.V off. "Now I can't watch T.V without seeing what happened today." Danny said. "Once again I guess there's nothing to do except sleep."

"I wonder if Daniel got the food I gave him?" Vlad wondered turning on his T.V.

"Where has Danny Phantom gone?" A newscaster said. "The last time anyone saw him was when he was as someone descibed him battleing a ghostly like figure that looked exactly like him except an adult."

They showed a picture of Danny battleing Dan.

"That ghost really does look like Daniel as an adult. I doubt that he'll tell me anything right now. May be later I guess." Vlad said turning the T.V off. I'd better see what he's doing probably still sleeping."

Vlad went in Danny's room to find him still sleeping and the food empty.

"Well at least he ate." Vlad said getting the plate. "Sleep tight, little badger."

"Danny." Maddie said.

"Mom? Mom is that you?" Danny replied looking for her but there was only darkness everywhere he looked. "Mom?"

"This is how your life is going to be... Darkness."

"What who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm your worst fear," The voice answered, "and I always will be."

"Go, get out of my head, get away." Danny was shouting in his bed. He was thrashing like a wild animal in the bed acting like someone or something was attacking him.

"Daniel, calm down, what's wrong?" Vlad said trying to calm him down.

"He's here. Get away." Danny answered falling off the bed.

"Get away from what? What's wrong with you?" Vlad asked trying again to calm him down, but he soon found it almost impossible. Danny just wouldn't stay still at all.

"Get out of my head!" Danny shouted. "Before I make you."

"And how are you going to do that?! Your weak and you know that. You've always known that. Your whole life!" The voice said ringing loudly in Danny's ears. Danny felt a sharp pain in his back makeing him fall to the ground unable to get up.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny muttered to himself. He tried to get up, but gravity was obviously not on his side. "This is impossible." Danny said trying to get up again with all his strengh.

"It's always been impossible. Your life was made complicated as soon as you stepped one foot in that portal, and bang." The voice rang in Danny's ears again.

"Leave me alone!" Danny shouted.

"As you wish."

Danny woke up soaking wet all over. Vlad was beside him holding a bucket. "It was the only way to get you up." He said dropping the bucket. Danny fell back to the ground exhausted.

"It looked like you were having a bad nightmare." Vlad said. "I guess you don't want to talk about it."

"Not really." Danny replied weakly.

"Well goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Vlad said kindly leaving. Danny got up and went back on top of the bed again.

"That was horrible I hope I don't get another one of those nightmares." Danny said trying to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up peacefully he hadn't had another nightmare since the first. He looked back at the picture of him, his family, and friends. Danny started evnying the picture.

"I wish I was able to save them." Danny said. Beside the picture was a little note. "Probably from Vlad again." He picked up the note and read it.

"I hope you feel better from last night. Pancakes are downstairs whenever you want them." The note read. Danny got up and streched. He looked at the clock.

"_It's only 7:30," _Danny thought. _"I bet he gave the note around 7:00." _Danny went downstairs slowly. He was still tired from not getting much sleep last night. After the nightmare he stayed up a couple of hours trying to forget it. He yawned as he entered the kitchen. Danny was surprised to see Vlad still in there eating hie breakfast.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early. Almost all night you were moaning about something." Vlad said eating his pancakes. Danny grunted as he sat on the opposite side of the table away from him. He started eating his pancakes as fast as he could.

Vlad signed. He wanted Danny to trust him, but he looked and acted far from it. "You don't have to choke yourself I'm almost done." Vlad said finishing his plate.

Danny stopped eating and stared at him. He was acting nice too nice. "Why are you acting so nice to me? What are you planning?" Danny asked.

"Well if we are going to be living in the same house together we should at least try to be nice to each other, and I haven't thought of any plan yet." Vlad explained putting his plate up.

"I guess." Danny said quietly. Vlad left the room without another word. _"Well at least I don't have to worry about him." _Danny thought. He looked at the plate of food. _"I'm not really hungrey. I'll just eat later." _He put up his plate too.

"I wish there was something to do besides sit here and moap about the past." Danny said going upstairs. He went upstairs just in time to see Vlad go in a different room that he hadn't went in... Yet. Danny quickly and quietly went next to the door peeking through it. Vlad changed into Vlad Plasmius.

"Missles on." He said. Some missles appeared next to the wall. "Moniter on." He said next. A little moniter appeared beside him showing his progess since he had entered the room. "Electrical floor on." Vlad said lastly jumping off the floor and into the air.

Danny stepped back after feeling some of the electricity flow through his feet. "Start the training." Vlad said. All the missles started flying to him at full speed. Vlad dodged everyone of them without even getting a scratch.

"Wow." Danny said. "Those missles are 10 times faster than what I had used to train. If he gets hit by just one missle than he'll fall to the ground hitting the electric floor. "Even I wouldn't have the guts to do that." He wispered.

Vlad kept dodgeing all the missles not even getting hit by one. The moniter looked like it was going to overload with all the data in it.

"No wonder he always beats me. With that kind of training you have to get amazing results. Well I better leave before he sees me." Danny said leaving, but he heard a crash from behind making him turn around. He saw Vlad falling to the electric floor.

"I really can't believe I'm doing this." Danny said. He quickly changed into Danny Phantom and flew toward Vlad. Danny caught him right before he hit the ground returning back to where he was.

"You must have cared about me at least a little to save me like that." Vlad said.

"What?!" Danny asked confused. He had just saved the man from seriously bad damage and that's the thanks he gets?

"I already knew you was behind me when I heard the door crack open." Vlad explained. "I meant to get hit by the missle to see if you would try to help me."

Danny started growling. He doesn't like getting tricked especially by Vlad. He changed back into Danny Fenton.

"What ever." Danny said walking back into his room.

"If you ever want to train with me all you have to do is ask." Vlad shouted to him. Danny slamed the door behind him. "He may be very stubborn, but I'm sure he'll come along." Vlad said going back into the training room.

"I can't believe I got tricked so easily by him." Danny said talking to himself. "May be Dan is actually right for once, may be I am starting to get weak." Danny thought about Vlad saying if he ever wanted to train with him just ask. "No way will I ever go so low to ask Him for training advice." Danny looked at the picture of his family. "I don't need to fall back to sleep again, I'll have another nightmare that right now I'm not at all in the mood for." Danny signed he felt like his whole life was getting worser and worser.

"Danny!" He heard Vlad shout.

"Here we go again." Danny said getting up slowly and going back in the training room to see Vlad still dodgeing the missles. "What do you want?" Danny asked irritated.

"Are you sure you don't want to train?" Vlad asked.

"I've never been more postive in my life." Danny repied stubbornly. Vlad started smileing.

"Well I guess I can't blame you if your scared." He smirked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"These missles should be as caculated 10 times faster than your low speed," Vlad explained dodgeing another missles, "and besides if you get hit by this electric floor just once than you'll be out for at least a week."

"Your training isn't that hard." Danny said. "I could easily do it." Vlad flew to the moniter stopping the missles.

"Prove it." Vlad said. Danny changed into Danny Phantom, and flew to the center of the room. Vlad turned the moniter back on and flew quickly to the door. All the missles appeared again. "Start the training." Vlad said.

All the missles started flying at Danny. He tried to dodge as many as he could. It was even harder than it looked. He had to pay attention in front of him and behind of his body. Vlad just stood there smileing.

_"Daniel may be very stubborn, but the good part is that he's easily tricked." _Vlad thought watching him trying his best to dodge all the missles with out getting hit. _"It won't be long now untill he gets hit." _

_"This is starting to get exhausting," _Danny thought_, "But I can't show Vlad I'm quietter. Not now." _Danny kept dodgeing all the missles that he could, untill one came from behind and hit him hard against the back. He started falling to the floor. Danny opened his eyes to see the floor coming closed and closer to his face. He knew his body was too tired to fly back upwards. Vlad came and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Danny asked.

"Well I just thought that if you cared enough to save me from the floor, than I guess I didn't want you to hit it either." Vlad explained putting him back on the floor. "I'm a bit surprised on how long you last. I thought you would for sure fall to the ground as soon as I turned the missles on." Vlad added.

"You have a wierd way with compliments." Danny said.

"You can take a break if you want, I am." Vlad said changing back.

"Me too." Danny said also changing back.

_"I guess training with Vlad wasn't too bad." _Danny thought. He was getting in his bed about to go to sleep. He had trained with him after supper. They both duplicated there form and tried to dodge the missles. Danny had thought that Vlad made his missles go slower than his, but he swore that both were moving at the same speed.

"It's time for bed time again. Hopefully no nightmares." Danny said. He covered himself with the covers and tried going to sleep.

Vlad was looking in a little camera showing Danny in his bed. Since Danny had a bad nightmare last night he thought that he should be prepared for another. "I wish Daniel would just tell me what the nightmare's about. I could find some way to help him. If he gets another one tonight I'm going to get some answers" Vlad said getting a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully he'll get to sleep fast I don't know how long this glass will last."

_"I can't get to sleep." _Danny thought. _"It wasn't to hard yesterday. Okay just take deep breaths and relax." _Danny started trying to relax but everytime he tried he kept seeing Dan Phantom getting closer and closer to his mind.

"Hello, Danny." The voice said.

"Haven't you figured out that your not welcomed here?" Danny said trying to find the voice again.

"Your not going to find me because I'm only in your mind."

"Leave me alone!" Danny shouted. He really didn't want to deal with this tonight.

"As long as you think of me, you friends and family death, and anything about your awfull past or future. I'll never go away." The voice rang in Danny's ear. His words sent a shiver down Danny's back.

The camera showed Danny thrashing in his bed screaming. "Right when I'm done with the glass." Vlad said flying to Danny's room. Once again Danny was in his bed going crazy, but this time shouting different things.

"Your going to leave me alone! I don't have to think of that stuff. Quit!" Danny kept shouting.

"I'm glad this time I brought the bucket." Vlad said throwing the water on his face, but he didn't wake up. "Well back to plan A." He tried to shout over Danny assureing him that it was only a dream.

"Your life is as good as gone." The voice rang.

"Not as long as I don't fuse with Vlad's other half." Danny said.

"Ohh, but you will. I'll never let you have another good night sleep untill you do." The voice answered. "And of course if that doesn't get to you than I'll...

Danny woke up sweating all over his body. He looked around to see where he was. Vlad was in front of him looking at him with a crazy stare.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nonething." Vlad answered. _"For a second there I could have swore that Daniel eyes turned to red and his hair turned into fire. I was probably just seeing things though at this time of night."_

"This is the second time that youv'e had a nightmare. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It's always better to let it all out." Vlad said trying to convince him.

"Not right now I just want to get a peacefull night's rest." Danny said laying back down. Vlad went out of the room. "He does look tired. I know what I'll do, tomarrow when he wakes up I'll get him to tell me, but right now I'm going to get some sleep of my own." Vlad said heading to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for everyone who read all the normal chapters. At the end of this one is where it gets interesting.**

**P.S At the end somebody figures out Danny's secert. So read and enjoy. Also please review.**

Danny woke up yawning. He opened his eyes slowly to find Vlad in front of him with a wierd helmet on his head. "What is this?" Danny asked pointing to the helmet.

"Ohh, that all it does is tell me if your lieing or not." Vlad replied.

"Then will you please tell me why it's on my head." Danny asked already getting annoyed.

"Because, this is the second time you've had a nightmare, and I could probably help you get over it." Vlad explained.

"Thanks, but I doubt that you can do anything about it." Danny said. _Except of course make it worse._

"That's too bad because I bet that helmet is pretty heavy, and I'll only give you the key if you tell me the about the nightmare." Vlad said knowing that Danny would have to tell him.

_Same old Vlad. Always having some kind of a trick up his sleeves. _Danny thought. "Fine I'll tell you." Danny gave in.

"I thought that you would see it my way." Vlad said happily.

Danny growled at him then signed. "It starts out that I'm somewhere that's completely dark." Danny started. "Then I hear some king of voice in my head telling me all kinds of wierd things."

"Like what?" Vlad asked.

"Umm... I'd rather not say." Danny replied. He didn't want Vlad to know all the things that Dan had said to him.

"Okay then do you know who or what the voice is?" Vlad asked.

_Is he just trying to ask to give me questions that I don't want to answer? _Danny thought. "I don't know...," Danny looked up at the helmet, really know who the voice is." Danny said. The helmet kept silent. "Well I kept my promise by telling you my dream, so now can I have the key?"

"Yes, here you go." Vlad said giveing him the key than left. He took out a little machine and it read 1 lie. "I knew that he knew who was talking to him in his dream."

"Okay Daniel, today instead of the missles were going to try something a little different." Vlad said. Danny changed into Danny Phantom.

"Well I'm ready." Danny replied.

"Actually what I meant by different is that your going to be Fenton." Vlad said.

"Fenton? I thought that we were training out ghost powers." Danny said confused.

"Not only that, your human body should have at least some fitness." Vlas said as Danny changed back.

"Okay then what am I going to do?" Danny asked.

"Well since it is such a nice day outside, and I've saw your P.E grades. I thought that we should have a little race." Vlad said.

"You aganist me in a race." Danny said starting to laugh. "That would be too easy."

"If you thank that it's so easy how about we make it interesting." Vlad said smileing.

"I'm listening." Danny said as he stopped laughing.

"If you win then I'll give you a foot massage, but if I win you give me one." Vlad explained the rules.

"Deal." Danny said agreeing. "Where are we racing to?"

"To the mailbox and back." Vlad answered. Danny looked around.

"Which is where exactly." Danny asked.

"It straight up from here." Vlad said pointing. "You'll see it after we start running."

"I'm ready when you are." Danny said getting in a pose ready to run.

_Good. My feet have just been waiting for a massage. _Vlad thought. Go. Vlad and Danny both took off running. Danny was in the lead.

"Told you it would be too easy." Danny shouted to him under his breath.

"I wouldn't get cocky." Vlad said back.

Danny reached the mailbox and started running as fast as he could back to the house. _I'm really going to enjoy my foot massage. _Danny thought, and just as he did Vlad came right beside him.

"Vlad?" Danny said surprised.

"What's wrong little badger didn't think that an old man like me still had it in him." Vlad asked as he ran in front of him.

_I can't lose. _Danny thought trying to get in front of him. Vlad reached the finish line first and stopped exhausted. Danny followed behind. "I believe you owe me a foot massage." Vlad said.

"Fine." Danny grunted.

"Ohh yeah that's the spot, ahhh." Vlad said relaxing. Danny had a barf bag beside him incase he had to use it.

"How long do I have to do this?" Danny asked feeling sick already.

"You just started Daniel, but since you asked so nicely. 30 minutes." Vlad said laying back.

"I don't think I can make it that long." Danny said as his faced turned green.

"As long as you don't do it on me I don't mind. You know we should make bets like this more often." Vlad said. Danny quickly grabbed the bag and pucked inside. "What's wrong Daniel can't keep your breakfast up?" Vlad asked as he watched him suffer.

"This would have to be one of the most disgusting thing I've ever done." Danny said sickly.

"Well you better get over it, because I have one more thing for you to do." Vlad said.

"What now." Danny said.

"I need you to pick something up for me at Fentonworks." Vlad said cousing Danny to make a surprised face.

"Okay why exactly am I actually thinking of going back to my former home, and stealing something in it?" Danny asked as Vlad was giveing him a backpack.

"Because it technoloy isn't called stealing because what your stealing is already supposed to be handed down to you after your parents death." Vlad explained.

"Well what if the goverment is there gaurding the house?" Danny asked.

"If their there than just sneak into the house and take it." He said. "It shouldn't be too hard, I don't think."

"Yeah, but your not the one who lost your life there. I'll pick it up for you but that will be the last time I ever go back there." Danny said.

"Deal." Vlad said. Danny started flying to the town. "Becareful." Vlad shouted to him.

"It took long enough to get here." Danny said talking to himself. He stopped in front of the house. There was no guys in white agents to be seen. "At least I don't have to worry about anything except getting the device."

"Don't forget about me ghostboy." Danny turned around to see Valerie behind him. "I knew that you would come back. The suspects all ways comes back to the scene of the crime." Valerie said.

"What? I didn't..." Danny was cut off when Valerie caught him inside a net.

"You ruined Danny Fenton's life forever and your going to pay you and every ghost like you." Valerie said with anger in her voice.

"Talk about dejavou." Danny said breaking out of the net. "Valerie I've had a hard day today can't you just hunt me some other day?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess it much be exhausting stealing something from the Fenton family like you haven't done enough." Valerie accused.

"I wasn't stealing, I was..." Danny's voice trailed off.

"Stealing." Valerie finished for him. She fired an ecto gun at him, Danny dodged easily.

"Look I can't tell you what I'm doing, but I promise it's not stealing." He explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Valerie asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Danny asked her.

Valerie raised her eyebrows. _What in the world did he mean by that. _She thought. "What are you talking about?" Valerie commanded stareing at him with an angry look.

_I don't even care if she knows or not any more. _Danny thought. _As long as I'm with Vlad and she promises not to tell anyone. _"If you promise not to tell anyone then I'll show you." He said looking around to see if anyone was here.

"Fine." Valerie said agreeing. Danny changed into his human self makeing Valerie completely shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait if your Phantom then that means, your family..." Valerie blurted out.

"I already know that it was all my fault, and the last thing I want to do is think about it." Danny told her.

"Danny you need help, I can find somebody. Your be all right." Valerie said while trying to think.

"No, I like my powers and besides you promised not to tell anyone."

"But..."

"No, the best thing you can ever do for me is not tell anyone my secert." Danny said as he changed back. "That would also be the first thing you do nice for me." Valerie stood there in shame. She would have never guessed that the shy, typical, and scrawny Danny Fenton was actually the brave an fearless Danny Phantom.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Danny looked at her face, she really did mean what she said. He heard his cell phone ring in his backpack.

"Ohh, umm... Sorry it shouldn't take to long." He said. Danny started digging in his backpack for the cell phone. After he found it he answered it quickly. "Hello."

"Daniel, have you got it yet?" Vlad asked on the other line.

"Vlad this really isn't a good time." Danny replied looking over at Valerie.

"Wait a second, Vlad. As in Vlad Masters?" She asked. Danny smacked his face how stupied could he be saying Vlad's name. "Why did he call you? Are you liveing with him now?" Valerie stormed with questions.

"Can I call you back." Danny asked.

"I need the device by tonight." He said. "If you don't come back by then, I'll come looking after you."

"I'll be there by then." Danny said as he quickly glanced at Valerie. "I think." He added before hanging up.

Just as he did Valerie asked. "Why in the world would Vlad Masters call you?"

"He just called to say hi." Danny lied. "Right now I need to pick something up." He said as headed to the house.

"Wait!" Valerie shouted.

Danny stopped immediatly. "What?" He asked.

"The goverment has been in your house. They made it where whenever you step a foot in it an alarm would go off." Valerie explained.

"Great now how am I going to get in?" Danny muttered.

"Why do you want to go in so badly?" Valerie asked.

"I uhhh... forgot to get something in the lab that's very important." Danny stuttered.

"Well in that case I can probably help you out." Valerie said. She got next to the door and shot a little glowing red thing that was hanging by the door. "That might work."

"Did that turn the alarm off?" Danny asked.

"I don't really know," Valerie admitted, "but it might have." Danny flew down to the basement while Valerie gaurded the house. When Danny got down he couldn't find 'it' anywhere.

"That's wierd Vlad said that it would be in this shelf." Danny said confused.

"Looking for this?" Danny whipped his head around to see Dan Phantom holding a little tick.

"Dan Phantom, but I thought. That you were... What!" Danny blurted out from shock.

"Surprised to see me?" Dan asked laughing.

"Danny hurry up I think that the guys in white are coming." Valerie shouted from upstairs, but Danny wasn't able to hear her over the beating of his heart.

"What's wrong weaker self? Scared." Dan said. Danny didn't reply though. He didn't know what to do. If he tried to escape then Dan Phantom would surely stop him, and if he tried to stay then Dan wouldn't show no mercy at all.

_I'm trapped, _Danny thought, _but I guess that doesn't mean I still won't try. _"Give me the tick, Dan." Danny said as bravely as he could.

"And what if I don't?" Dan said as he threw the tick in the air then catch it.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do this." Danny said. He flew straight at Dan trying to punch him, but he disappeared before Danny was able to hit him directly.

"Pathetic." Dan said appearing behind him. Danny turned aruond just to get hit and thrown aganist the wall. He got back up and fired some ecto blast at him, but Dan disappeared again and hit Danny in the side.

_I'm not getting anywhere, why can't I hit him? _Danny thought confused. Dan fired some ecto beams of his own causing Danny to change back into Danny Fenton.

"I guess that's enough damage... For today." Dan said. "I'll come back everyday untill you finally give in." He added before leaving.

Danny was to tired to move. He knew that he had to get out before the guys in white came looking for him.

"Come on going ghost, going ghost." Danny said weakly. Nothing happened. "I've got to get out of here." Danny said trying his best to pick himself up.

"The boy must be downstairs." An agent from upstairs said. Danny started panicking.

"Your not getting to him." Vaerie said determined.

"Move aside, child. It's very crucial that we get down there." The agent said trying to persuade her.

_They might as well give up. There not going to convince Valerie of anything. _Danny thought. _Come on body move. _There was a loud crash from upstairs. _I hope that was Valerie._ There was more loud banging and crashing before Danny heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He looked up. _Please be Valerie, please be Valerie. _He thought desperately. She came running down the stairs.

"Danny we've got to move." She said over her breath.

"I can't move right now, my body is to tired." Danny explained.

"How?" Valerie asked.

"Hurry up everyone we'll be in big trouble if we fail to get the, boy." An agent said.

"Right now is not a good time for explanations." Danny replied.

"Then hold still." Valerie said as she caught him in a net.

"Why did you do that?" Danny shouted from inside the net.

"No time for explanations." She said. Valerie got on her jet board **( A/N or what ever it is called. ) **and tried flying out of the house through the agents. Danny was draggind in the net behind her.

"Don't you know an easier way out then this?" Danny asked.

"Sorry." Valerie said back.

"The ghost child much be in that net. Get him." The leader said. All the agents got on there jetpacks and started flying after Valerie.

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

Valerie looked behind her. "You don't want to know." She replied.

"If you can stall for may be a few minutes. I might can go ghost." Danny shouted to her. Valerie looked behind her again. All the agents were going full speed.

"I'll try." She said moveing right to dodge a building.

"Who ever is the first agent to get him will get a huge promotion when we get back." The leader said. All the agents put there jetpacks on full speed makeing them fly 5 times as fast as they were.

"Danny, you better get your energy back soon." Valerie said. All the agents got out there ecto guns and started fireing at Danny's net.

"And here I thought that life couldn't possibly get harder." Danny muttered. One of the blast hit the string of the net causing it and Danny to fall quickly to the ground.

"Danny!" Valerie shouted. She flew down trying to catch him along with all the agents behind her.

"Looks like the fun keeps coming." Danny said. "Going ghost." He changed into Danny Phantom and phased through the net.

"Darn it. The child's free." The leader said.

"Are you okay?" Valerie shouted to him.

"I am, but you need to go before the agents go after you." Danny said while flying the opposite direction.

"Do you guys ever give up?" Danny asked as he dodged another blast. He had been dodgeing the guys in white for no telling how long. "Vlad is surely going to kill me. Wait a second, Vlad. The tick I forgot the tick, now he really is going to kill me."

"It's about time I give you guys the slip." Danny said going invisible.

"That's not going to work either, child." The agent said putting on some glasses makeing him be able to see Danny. He turned back visible.

"Oh come on." Danny said annoyed. He knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer. He was about to change to change back into his human form. _Now I wish I never told Valerie to leave. _Danny thought. _I need help and fast!_

One of the agents hit him with an ecto gun forceing him to fall to the ground. Danny tried his best not to turn back into Danny Fenton, but he knew once they reached him it would be all over. "It can't end like this." He muttered while he struggled to keep the rings down.

"We've got him this time." The leader said as he watch the boy struggle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave him alone," Vlad commanded with such force, appearing in front of Danny and startling the Men in White.

"It would be wise of you to step away from the government's property," The leader said in a no nonsense tone, shaking off the quick rush of surprise.

"Property? The childs his own property," He said smoothly a deadly glint in his icy eyes. Danny groaned behind the older halfa, making said older turn around in a show of concern. At that moment the leader took the advantage of Vlad's attention being on the young teen and fired a blast at him, but the experienced fighter predicted this and had already put up a shield and blocked the attack.

"As much fun as it would be to fight you guys I have a son to take care of," Vlad said as he picked up Danny.

"Son?!" All the agents nearly on the brink of shouting, surprised by a dumfounded expression gracing there stern faces. With that Vlad disappeared with Danny in is arms.

"Sir do you think that this should go public?" An agent asked with a bit of uncertainly showing through his hard expression.

"Maybe, but first we should go to headquarters," The leader replied then signeled them to pullout till the heads of the government made a decision.

* * *

Danny slowly woke up hid deep blue crystal eyes opening feeling dizzy and weak not even able to lift his own hand. "Uhh, where am I?" He asked confused dizzy slowly drifted away from his fogged up mind as he looked arond the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"Your home," Vlad answered casually not looking at him but straight ahead. They were both sitting on the couch, which happened to be big and comfy, with the older man big screen t.v on with the news showing on it's glowing screen.

"What happened?" Danny asked still confused slowly trying to lift himself but failed so settled down into the big fluffy cushions.

"Well maybe the news will explain better me," Vlad said as he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"All everyone can talk about is the guys in white encounter with the ghost boy aka Invisobill," The newscaster started with the daily news.

Danny felt his face turn red from embarrassment at staring at the screen. This had been the second time he was on t.v and of course getting a bad image from the press as usual. But he continued to pay attention wanting to know what they would say about the ghost boy this time.

"Te head of the government forces told us tonight this thrilling story. The ghost child was found sneaking into Fentonworks with the mysterious red huntress. Usually she is the one hunting the ghost, but tonight she helped him get in Fentonworks acting as a watcher outside of the off limits building. The authorities reported that nothing was stolen, but it looked like heavy damage was dished upon the former Fenton residence, signs of a battle rageing on." The newscaster reported like any other reporter would do.

"Remember now?" Vlad asked darkly expressions showing disapproval.

"Yes," Danny replied meekly knowing he was so weak to defend himself if the older halfa decided to strike out at him from anger.

"It was wierd on how Valerie had helped you like that," He said looking at the teen sharply. Danny knew that his temper was about to hit max by the tone of his voice showing such anger ready to explode right in his face and he still was unable to do anything about it.

"Yeah that was pretty wierd," Danny said nervously. Vlad blasted him with an ecto beam knocking him off te soft pillows and on the floor gasping in pain.

"Don't lie to me, boy! I know perfectly well that you told her!" He said angrily eyes turning into a bloodly red glow.

"Told her what?" The black haired teen gasped out through pained lips, his sight going blurry for a few seconds. He shot him with another ecto blast slamming him into the wall nearly knocking the poor abused teen out.

"Don't you play dumb with me," Vlad commanded baring his teeth in rage, "You told her that you were half ghost," He said more then asked.

"Another important news we have today about the ghost child is probably the most shocking thing to happen tonight ladies and gentlemen. The famed Wisconsin Ghost came out of nowhere and stated that the famous Danny Phantom was his own son," The newscaster said excitedly and you could literally see the man barely able to sit in his seat right with such a thrilling story at his fingertips.

Vlad glared at the screen in hate then grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"You told them that I was your son!" Danny shouted pain still consuming his whole body.

"Well you've got to have some kind of a guardian, and since your living with me..." Vlad flatered trying to explain himself and his sudden decision to say something like that.

"You have just told the entire world that Danny Phantom is Vlad Plasmius's son," Danny interrupted losing his temper his anger fueling him to push his pain away and stand on his wobbly legs.

"Well you shouldn't have gone out there and told Valerie your secert! With her big mouth she'll tell the world," Vlad shouted back defending his reasoning for calling Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius's own child.

"Guess what, Vlad!" The younger halfa sneered in contempt, "If I hadn't had tod her my secert then I would be in a cell in the Guys in White so called headquaters."

"If I hadn't been there in time to save you then you would have been in there," The older man shouted trying t get through that thick head of te teenagers.

"Then you shouldn't have sent me for that stupid tick! You knew just as much as I did that I didn't want to go back to that place, I had to watch my whole entire life fall apart right in front of my eyes," Danny blurted out with sobs erupting from his throat with tears also stinging down his blue eyes.

"That tick could have helped us both out a lot," Vlad muttered still refusing to see he was entering a topic that was riding on thin ice with his relationship with Danny.

"Well if it was so important to you then why didn't you get it yourself? You always say I'm just 14," Danny whispered softly not even looking at the man, trying to get a hold of his emotions but was failing miserably, "Why give me such a huge responsibility?!" Danny shouted back to breakdown lifting his head sharply looking at Masters staight in the eye with a broken spirit. This was making the olde halfa a bit uncomfortable.

"That's it Daniel," He said suddenly looking away from the boy's distressed expression. "Your-your grounded..."

"What! Grounded?!" Danny chocked out surprised and angried tears still falling from down his face.

"You heard me your grounded for the rest of the week." Vlad repeated still refusing to look at him. Danny started growling sad tears turning into angry ones.

"Some father you are." Danny whispered as he struggled upstairs once again feeling the pain of abuse from the GIW along with Vlad's ecto beams and slammed the door when he got in the room.

"Great now I just lost his trust even more." Vlad muttered after he calmed down realizing that he could have messed up everything now.

"I thought that I couldn't hate the man even more, but once again he's proven me wrong," Danny whispered to the air after laying on the bed. "I mean all I did was do what he said," Danny muttered then groanedin the pain when he jurred one of his injuries that was a parting gift from his so called guardian. "This would have to be one of the worst days of my life,"

"Then I guess you won't mind if it gets worst," Dan said appearing in the middle of the room a sadistic smirk graceing his fanged lips.

"You again," The teen hissed but couldn't do anything at that moment because of his injuries.

"I had already told you earlier that I was going to come back," Dan said walking until he was a foot away from the bed. Danny didn't care about his injuries and changed into Phantom with the last of all his remaining energy.

"For once you came when I wanted you to," He said with a small not right smile but deep down he already knew that he doesn't stand a chance in his condition.

"Well see who's smiling last," Dan said as a frown crossed his vampire like features. He fired a red ecto beam at Danny. The teen quickly put up a shiel fueled by his anger and blocked the attack, then he went charging at him. Dan grabbed Danny's arm and threw him against the closet the wood cracked and splinters dug into his back.

"Still smiling?" Dan asked a smirk appeared on his face. The young halfa got up rage flowing through him helping him duplicate his form into 4. All of them fired green ecto blasts at Dan, but he manueuvered out of the way of the attacks. "Please, if that's the best you've got then this battle is over," He bragged loving the look of uncontrollable hatred of the other.

All of the Danny's flew at him again firing ecto beams while they were slowly one by one losing power. Dan easily disappeared and dodged all the attacks.

"Where did he go?" All the Danny asked at the same time looking wildly for there evil future self.

"Right here," Dan said appearing hitting the real Danny and causing all the duplicates to go. Danny was finally put of power and his anger couldn't help this time. He had reached his limit while Dan looked the same as when they had started not even winded. He picked the younger up and threw him into the bed making all of it collaspe on top of him.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Vlad asked from outside the door taking note of the noise coming from the room. Dan left as quickly as he came when Vlad had came in the room with a show of concern across his face and not the I'll make you my apprentice look.

"Where are you?" He asked urgently looking aroung the room until he found the destroyed bed. Danny was inside looking paler then ever. He opened his eyes slowly only to make out a blur.

"Vlad?" Danny said dizzily and bewildered that it wasn't Dan ready to finish him off.

"I'm going to get you in the lab as quickly as I can." Vlad said with a hint of fear in his voice as he reached for Danny's hand. Before Danny fainted again from the exhaustion he thought. _He almost sounded concerned?_

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N Thank you Golden feathers Edward for helping me write this chapter, I think that it was one of the best ones on here. Also Thank you reviewers for reviewing this story it starts getting better in the end.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up pinned to a cold metal table with multiple wires covering his body. _Where am I? _Danny thought in confusion. Turning his head and looking to he side he saw Vlad across the room gazing into a computer screen intensely that was connected to all the wires on him.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked with a sharp edge to his voice. Vlad was a bit startled, quickly turning around to meet his glaring baby blue eyes.

"You surprised me for a second I hadn't expected you to wake up until at least tomarrow," Vlad answered as he eyed Danny's bruises and scratches. "I guess it was probably your ghost half that helped you heal faster it seems."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Danny asked while slowly studying his surroundings.

"For almost three days," Vlad answered watching the young teen get his bearing. Danny groaned feeling the pain in his body shooting up spikes agony up and down his spine. His stomache felt like it was on fire making him nanseous; his head was pounding like no tomarrow, while his sides were hurting with intense electricity.

"Well am I going to be okay?" Danny asked painfully aware that he didn't feel alright but still ready to hear the answer.

"I think you are this time, but if it happens again then I might be forced to take out your human side just so you can live," Vlad said gravely.

"You can't!" Danny shouted after hearing the 'take out human side' of the sentence but soon doubled over in pain clutching his sides tightly.

"Calm down, I didn't say that I was going to do it now, but if you get hurt again then it's either that or die," Vlad replied rubbing soothing circles on Danny's back.

The younger halfa kept quiet.

"Why don't you want to become full ghost so badly?" Vlad finally asked after a few seconds of silence withdrawing his hand.

"Do you really want to know?" Danny asked him softly. Vlad looked at his face trying to figure out what he meant.

"If you want to tell me," He replied still wanting to gain back the boy's trust but also wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"I might as well," Danny sighed, defeated slowly pushing himself into a sitting position and getting confortable. "Before I came here I was sent into the future by accident thanks to Clockwork trying to kill me to prevent a bad future for everyone. "My future...Vlad... It was horrible and it made me feel like I was in a war zone. Then I met 'him', my worst nightmare come true. It was myself 10 years older and with no morals of good. I was evil. Destroying everything I knew and had, I became a monster in my future because of a stupid test I cheated on. Because of that I ended up killing my family and friends. Afterwards you took me in and later ripped out my humanity creating the evil version of myself while my human side was killed afterwards. That was what I was told what happened. I tried to stop him but I was too weak and couldn't return to my time. When the medallion was in my body, which I couldn't faze out of. After he threw me into the ghost zone while he went to my time making sure that I would turn into him. After facing past my past enemies and escaping I went to find your future self and you told me that in the future I became an evil ghost because I lost my humanity. With your future selves help I came to stop Dan from killing my family," Danny explained with an empty glem in his blue orbs. "You already know that when I got back to my time I still lost my friends and family even after I knew what I was going to become if they died, but I was still too weak to save them in time."

"So if I were to take out your humanity then you would become evil in the future?" Vlad asked slowly trying to understand what he had meant.

"Well, I also took out your ghost side and fused it with mine to create that ghost. My own ghost half couldn't handle the darkness so it clouded my other halves mind turning him into a murderous monster," Danny added.

"Okay I think I get it," Vlad said highly disturbed that he was bested by the younger halfa in the future and his powers taked away, "but how did you exactly get all those bruises?"

"Obviously Dan has escaped from the thermos I put him in and he's trying his best to turn me into him," Danny answered not even looking at Vlad to depressed to even think about it.

"Well sadly if he were to get to you again then you'll have to chose if you would rather die or become him," Vlad explained seriously his icy blue eyes watching Daniel closely.

"I'd rather die before I become that cruel monster," Danny whispered softly a heated hatred bubbling up in his chest, wishing that he really meant it.

"Right now your body is in no condition at all to fight so I'll just have to be your bodyguard until you feel better," Vlad told him firmly.

"I guess, but he's very hard to beat. Last time I battled him I don't think that I hit him once," Danny said. Soon the computer started beeping. Vlad turned around to see what it's data was on Danny.

"Oh... Daniel you might be surprised by what this says if it's true," Vlad said as he thought of how to tell him.

"What?" Danny asked anxiously turning his head in the direction of the older halfa.

"It says that your brain was some how hit severely," Vlad said a shiver of concern entering his voice.

"So," Danny said not seeing the point.

"About seeing your future self and it attacking you and the nightmares you had could all just be in your head," he finished.

Danny started laughing a little not believing what was coming out of Vlad's mouth. "Come on you don't honestly think that I gave myself all these bruises, do you?" Danny asked on the last sentence.

"All I said was that it was a possibility," the older man countered, "It would explain all the nightmares about him. Face it you've have had him on the mind ever since you came here," Vlad said trying to convince him.

"I'm not going crazy," Danny growled with an angry expression crossing his youthful face.

"I never said that you were, all I said was that you could be seeing hallucinations of him," the older man explained staring at the teen on the lab table.

"That means the same thing as going crazy," the other bit out his hands clutching into fists in his lap.

"No, what it means is that your suffering from brain damage, and it's very serious at this point," Vlad said trying to get through Danny's thick head that was not implying that he was insane.

"Whatever, if you don't think that Dan Phantom is here or not doesn't matter to me. You don't even have to be my stupid bodyguard I can protect myself easily without you. I use to have to do it everyday of my life it doesn't matter who the enemy is," Danny said stubbornly turning his head away raven locks swaying with his movement.

"Fine, but when you have to come to the decision if you want to die of your stubborness or become what you hate most probably besides me then don't come crying to me." Vlad said calming leaving the teen to his thoughts.

"Don't worry I'd never sink so low to ask or cry to you about anything!" Danny shouted defiantly so that Vlad could hear him from outside the room.

"Daniel has gotten on my last nerves," Vlad said speaking his thoughts out loud. "I try to do something nice for him and this is how he thanks me? He should be able to realize with all that stress his head and body are creating for him he could explode anytime, being overwhelmed. He may not want to admit it but he needs help and the only way for him to get that is by figuring out that his future self is not here. All though he'll never believe me. The only way for him to survive is if he figures out that it's in his head. Maybe he'll get lucky," he pondered the last statement.

"Vlad's insane for thinking I'm crazy," Danny seethed, "He actually thinks that I hurt myself hard enough to barely be able to move my body. He really is a fruitloop. I know exactly what I saw, but I'll admit it was wierd how I never was able to hit him even once last time, maybe that was just because I was tired," he tried to convince himself. No sooner then he said that Danny's ghost sense went off. "It's probably just Vlad again trying to convince me it's all in my hea..." his voice trailed off when Dan appeared with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Guess who's back?" He purred red eyes narrowing in glee at the other's reaction to his presense.

Danny started to panic, he remembered Vlad saying that if he get's hurt again then his life is as good as gone.

"Speechless again?" Dan asked getting closer to his past self. "I'll just have to change that won't I?" He grabbed Danny's wrist tightly throwing him off the table. He smashed into the floor in a heap. Once again the evil being griped the back of the young halfa's shirt and flew him out of the room and gracefully dumped Danny on the hallway floor, hard unable to get back up.

"What's wrong weaker self, can't face up to the fear?" Dan taunted seeing Danny's helpless face. He really wished that he could get up and fight or run, but his body wouldn't communicate said demands to his brain.

"Leave me alone," Danny commanded shakily and as bravely as he could.

"Now why would I do that? You're in the exact spot I want you in. I tried doing it the easy way by asking you to do it, but I'll gladly do it the hard way." Dan said with such luch for pain in his voice as he punched Danny across the hall knocking him into the wall. The teen slumped to the ground boneless. This continued down many halls and rooms. Dan grabbing him throwing him into the hall and floors like a rag doll.

* * *

"I guess I'd better head back and try to convince him that all that stuff is in his thick skull again," Vlad sighed as he went back down the hallway from where he had came. Once he reached Daniel's room he didn't find the boy there. The computer to the side was showing an alert message on the screen. Vlad went over to it and paled. 

"This is bad if Daniel doesn't figure out that the ghost is in his head then he might die right now before I can even have time to take out his humanity. I got to find him before it's to late," Vlad muttered to himself as he changed into his ghost form.

* * *

"Please stop," Danny whispered weakly on the floor only to get kicked against the wall again, pin picks of tears clouding his eyes. 

"Quit all that begging it's never going to work on me," Dan sneered once again slamming his foot into the teen's back. Danny felt horrible so bad that he'll do anything to make it all stop. Danny closed his eyes once again ready for another ruthless attack from Dan.

"Aren't you at least going to at least try to stop me?" Dan asked starting to get bored of punching and kicking Danny all over the rooms and halls. He just groaned in response. Danny had found it hard to speak with all the pain coursing through his body. Silent tears were finally falling down his pale cheeks.

"You don't even have any final words, because after this attack it's all over for you," Dan whispered into the young halfa's ear, as he charged up a powerful ecto beam.

"Good bye Daniel Fenton..."


End file.
